


Charm Your Way

by OwlBeDamned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A wild Cao Bin appears!!, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Danger, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Plot Twists, Professors, Room of Requirement, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlBeDamned/pseuds/OwlBeDamned
Summary: It is a well-known fact that newly-appointed Flying instructor, retired Russian Quidditch legend and seven-time winner of the senior World Cup, Viktor Nikiforov, is heads-over-heels in love with shy Charms professor Katsuki Yuuri.---"You didn't see her, Chris," Viktor says pitifully. "She was an eleven year old little girl with brown pigtails and cherubic cheeks. Less than five feet tall. And she staked her claim better than I ever could.""If you only had her assertiveness, maybe you would have managed to get laid by now," drawls Chris lazily.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelt/gifts).



> I know it doesn't exactly fit any of your prompts, haha, but I tried to do a combination of elements of all of them? You'll see once this story ends! :) I'll do my best to update the story every 2-3 weeks or so, and I should have more time to write in summer, but I hope this is to your liking! I'm particularly proud of my Phichit scenes, so I hope you're happy with his characterization. I'd love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Anyways, I would consider this my "debut work" of sorts for the YOI!!! fandom! So, be kind to me? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gawks at him. "H-How'd you know?"
> 
> "Phichit has been playing matchmaker since the beginning of time. He's tried this with everyone - he even once tried to set up Moaning Myrtle with another ghost. Anyways, I had no doubt he'd pick on you and Yuuri as unsuspecting victims. Although, I do admit his cause is very worthy this time," Leo smiles, his tone amused.

Viktor thinks Yakov would be proud, if he saw him like this.

He pauses, allowing his mind to temporarily drift away from the expansive greens of the Hogwarts Quidditch field to the one back in St. Petersburg, where the Russian national team must already be finishing their warm-up session and diving into their actual morning training under the guidance of Viktor's former coach and mentor, Yakov Feltsman.

He pauses to correct himself - no, Yakov would not be proud of him if he saw him. He'd first strangle Viktor on sight, glare him down, demand something on the lines of "What were you thinking, you foolish boy?!", curse heavily, eviscerate him, and _maybe_ then be glad to see him.

Viktor supposes, though, that it would be justified. After all, he had retired with no prior warning, no heads-up to either of his teammates, his coach, or the rest of the wizarding world. He hadn't even told the Russian Quidditch Federation beforehand (although, now that he thinks of it, that would have been a good idea).

To be honest, Viktor had been dropping some hints throughout their last season, both to the media and to the people around him, but everyone had been too busy with other "important" matters. (For instance, what was Viktor's hair care routine? Would he achieve his sixth consecutive Quidditch World Cup win? Was he really in that raunchy sex scandal with that Scandinavian actress-singer?) So, after announcing his retirement in a local exhibition game in Moscow, Viktor had just promptly packed his bags, written a few notes, and left via Portkey to stay in Switzerland for a few days before heading towards his final destination: Scotland.

Taking the position at the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been a good choice, although it hadn't been completely voluntary, Viktor muses. He is...happy. At least, that is what he thinks he feels. Viktor has a strange sort of liberation here, a sense of accomplishment and calm that simply follow him every day. He notices how his lips curl up more in a smile, he notices that there are less fallen hairs and more color in his cheeks.

Here, he doesn't obsess over what to dress knowing the paparazzi are outside his door waiting to take pictures, but puts on whatever matches his mood. Here, he doesn't obsess over diets and calories, but eats healthily and sometimes, to his heart's content. Here he doesn't pour his entire being into Quidditch, just Quidditch, always Quidditch. It isn't his axis, the sole thing he revolves around.

No, Quidditch had returned to being what it had originally been and should have always meant for Viktor: his one and true love, his greatest of passions.

In a way, Viktor has grown. He has developed himself beyond the Quidditch field, in areas he hadn't known he'd needed to before. Being a coach instead of a player is definitely an eye-opening experience. Now, he isn't just accountable for the performance of one person - he is accountable for that of _tens_ of tiny eleven year olds, all fumbling around with their brooms like newborn fawns.

(And, as a player, he had never needed to save anyone from plummeting to their death two hundred meters in the air.)

Yes, Yakov would be proud to see him show so much patience.

His mind returns back to the Quidditch field, as he makes some rounds through the groups of first-year Hogwarts students. Most of them, truth be told, are actually doing pretty well. It's just their twentieth session of the year, and most of them are already getting a solid grasp on some of the basics.

Unconsciously, Viktor finds himself already sorting them into different Quidditch positions. He knows he is just supposed to teach Flying, not actual Quidditch, but he supposes a few mock games wouldn't hurt anyone... He's always seen the no-first-years in Quidditch policy at Hogwarts as ridiculous and outdated anyways.

Thing is, Viktor isn't even supposed to be _here_ in the Quidditch field, but in the traditional training grounds. But, what could he say? Old habits die hard. Even in retirement, Quidditch thrums in his veins, hot and feisty.

"Um, P-Professor N-Nikiforov?" asks a shy, curly-haired student of his, Anand, from Gryffindor House. It snaps him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Mr. Singh?" Viktor replies with a smile. He really isn't used to calling everyone by their last name, but it's another thing he needs to get used to.

"It's Dennis, sir. Shouldn't you, um, do something?" Anand says, pointing to another Gryffindor boy spiralling madly into the sky. Students stop and watch said Gryffindor, pointing and laughing. Now, Dennis and his broom head dangerously towards the glass confines of the Herbology greenhouses.

"Everyone, wait here, stay calm!" he says quickly, feeling panic rise in him. It's only been three months, and almost twenty of his students have had near-death experiences. It takes all his self-control not to curse at that moment and he heads towards his own personal broom, a shiny Thunderbolt X. "Up!"

The broom goes up and the student watch in awe as Viktor smoothly hops on top of the broom, moving in air. In a few seconds, he expertly flies through the air and whizzes through the obstacles in his way until he reaches Dennis. Inside the greenhouse, the students look horrified. However, before anything happens, Viktor is able to grab a frightened Dennis by the collar of his robes, grab his broom too, and fly back to the Quidditch field in record time, avoiding what would have been a tragic collision.

"That's the skill of a true Quidditch legend," one student whispers to another.

"And he wasn't even giving his all," the other replies.

The first-years cheer as Dennis is gently placed in the ground, the boy hugging the ground like he is not going to let go ever again. Viktor hops off his broom, putting it down with simple commands, and heads over to inquire over his student's wellbeing.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks, Professor Nikiforov!" Dennis says, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. "I guess I'm just not really cut out for this stuff, right?"

"No worries, Mr. Jenkins! Everyone learns at their own pace, after all."

"That's nice, professor, but I am starting to think I am not going to learn at any pace, though," Dennis sighs, looking dejected. Anand pats him comfortingly. "And it's kind of easy for you to say, sir, since you're...um, you. Retired or not, you're still a Quidditch legend."

"Quidditch legend or not, even I, personally, needed some extra guidance doing flying drills when I first started," Viktor says, flashing Dennis a comforting smile. "I wasn't exactly the most graceful figure on air. No one is perfect. We are all still in the learning process. Once, I even almost crashed against one of those Muggle aircrafts."

"Really?" Dennis says, wide-eyed.

"Sure," Viktor lies.

Because, um, _not really_. Viktor hadn't been called a prodigy for nothing. Viktor had taken to flying like a fish to water - naturally. When his parents had given him his first broom, he'd simply asked it to go up and then he'd flown in it with no problems, making his way through the local Quidditch field with superb control to the astonishment of everyone present. He had then played for his local team, clearly standing out, and slowly developed into a sort of phenomenon. That was how he had later gotten discovered by the Russian Quidditch Federation, scouting him for the junior national team. From there, he'd used his talent, coupled it with passion and hard work, and reached his current legendary status.

But he isn't going to tell the poor boy that, of course.

(The airplane story is quite true, though, and a product of Viktor fooling around, being bored and young. It had ended with the need to Memory Charm more than a hundred Muggles, a scolding from the Federation, and a very real death threat from Yakov.)

After the whole incident with Dennis, Viktor decides to calm things down a little bit by reviewing proper grips and flying techniques to maintain balance. He has never been too big on aerodynamics, and the students clearly aren't either, but it is important to go over those things. Then, he makes them go through a small obstacle course as a practical test of their knowledge. He supervises the proceedings, and all goes smoothly, until he hears a conversation from the back of his ear.

"Professor Katsuki is so dreamy!" exclaims a sweet redhead student of his.

Viktor stops in his tracks.

"No, Hannah, he's _mine_ ," the tiny eleven-year-old brunette girl says with the fury of a giant. She looks at her friend. "I called dibs on him since the very first day of term! You know that."

 _I did too,_ Viktor thinks, immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Aw, shucks, you're right," Hannah pouts. "Sorry about that. But I've always found Professor Chulanont charming as well. He is so sweet and funny in class! And as a bonus, we have less of an age difference, too! Only a bit over ten years!"

"We can have a double wedding," the brunette, Jessica, agrees enthusiastically.

Viktor finds this moment to intervene, faking an innocent smile. Something boils in him, something akin to...jealousy? No, no, he is a grown man. Wizarding celebrity. International figure. He is _not_ jealous of two eleven-year-olds. Definitely not.

He claps his hands together, "Well, girls! Let's remember that we should focus on the drill at hand, not on professors, no matter how dreamy or charming they are." _Even if I, personally, have spent many sleepless nights picturing myself as Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov._

The two girls turn around and look at him.

An awkward silence lies between them. Jessica stares at him strangely. Hannah, at least, looks apologetic. She opens up the conversation.

"I-I-Sorry, Professor Nikiforov! It won't happen again, promise," she says, looking embarrassed, touching her broom nervously. Her cheeks flush adorably. She nudges her friend, as if pressing her to make her own apology as well, but the other only keeps staring at him. Viktor feels slightly unnerved. He waits, until finally, the Slytherin speaks.

"You're decent-looking, I guess," Jessica says, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him, as if eyeing fresh meat. "But that doesn't mean I won't put up a good fight."

The Clock Tower's bell then chimes, marking the end of the class, and the students rush out to go to their next class. The two Slytherin girls saunter away and leave him there.

Viktor blinks, simply speechless.

 

* * *

  
"You didn't see her, Chris," Viktor says pitifully. "She was an eleven year old little girl with brown pigtails and cherubic cheeks. Less than five feet tall. And she staked her claim better than I ever could."

 _"If you only had her assertiveness, maybe you would have managed to get laid by now,"_ drawls Chris lazily.

Since he only has to teach the first-years, Viktor has a significant amount of free time in comparison to the rest of the professors. Of course, he usually uses this time to explore Hogwarts, do some lesson planning, catch up with work or perform other responsibilities, but he indulges in the occasional conversation or lazy relaxation session. Today, he is in the privacy of his room, in the secret staff wing of Hogwarts, laying in his bed. Holding up a two-way mirror, he speaks to Christophe Giacometti, renowned Swiss national team Seeker...and perhaps, Viktor's first true friend.

They'd met in the junior leagues, Viktor beginning before Christophe. At first, Chris had been a sweet, innocent youth, filled with raw, unfiltered pure passion for Quidditch.

Now, many things were unfiltered in Chris, and the formerly cute angelic posterboy for Swiss Quidditch had turned into a sort of sex symbol in the Wizarding World, oozing charisma and pure Eros.

There is no denying how good Chris is in the Quidditch field (he'd been Viktor's rival for years), but most people who know him know he is not without sin. Armed with stamina in the Quidditch field, he also possesses an insatiable libido...something to which Viktor has been the accidental and unfortunate witness many times.

(Chris had also been the one to sign him up for the Flying instructor position at Hogwarts, after several weeks in retirement.

"You are bored, and while we've been having fun partying every day, drinking Millenium Edition Bacardi rum worth more than 700 U.S. dollars per bottle, you're clearly sulking and this needs to stop," he had said to him firmly one day, in a quaint little coffee shop in his home place of Switzerland. He had then put a piece of parchment in front of him, recovering from a hangover. "Here. I signed you up, and they said 'yes'. The position begins in two weeks. It's a lovely place; I studied there in my youth. You'll like it. Now get yourself together.")

Viktor sighs, looking at Chris' amused face in the mirror. "But that's the thing, I don't want to get laid! Well...maybe I do, but not now! What I feel for Yuuri, it's different. He is not a fling, not something I just want to sleep or play around with. I know I don't know him, but I do want to. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. I want to know more about him. I want to be his friend, somebody he is comfortable with. And I also want to be more than a friend. I want to be able to make him laugh. I want to take him out on dates, and - "

 _" - and do nice, sickeningly sweet, romantic things. Yes, yes, I know. Unlike you,_ I _am actually married, and very happily,"_ Chris retorts.

That much is true, Viktor supposes. Chris, unlike him, had actually managed to settle down. His husband is a charming Frenchman, working as a chef at a high-class restaurant in central Paris. They live very happily with their three dogs.

"Well, you wouldn't be if it weren't for me," Viktor reminds him, grinning wickedly.

Chris rolls his eyes. _"I have other friends too, mon cher. And Guillaume works at Paris' most exclusive restaurant. They would have brought me to eat at the restaurant sooner or later."_

"I'm not your only friend? I am hurt! Here, I thought I was the only one in your heart."

 _"Oh, sure you are,"_ Chris smiles. _"But hey, listen. Viktor, you really need to do something about this infatuation. You need to decide whether you are going to really go for it, or let it go as something temporary."_

"It's not an infatuation, it's love."

_"Yes, yes, love, all right. I haven't even seen this...Yuuri, is it? Well, I haven't seen this Yuuri yet, but oh well. You must bring him for dinner."_

"You sound like a mother."

_"I'd be more of the hot, single uncle everyone loves, excuse you. But anyways, you really need to start acting. If you pine any longer, it might actually have a toll on your mental and emotional wellbeing. And whatever happened to the handsome Viktor Nikiforov, world's most eligible bachelor, smooth talker, and unstoppable playboy?"_

"I was never a playboy! You know that."

_"To the media, you were. Did you remember that year where they made that ridiculous scandal with the two of us?"_

"Just because we went out for lunch? Yes, how could I not? The media is always trying to stir up drama where there is none."

_"They get paid to do that, you know."_

"I would know, with everything they've written about me," Viktor says. Then he sighs again, and from the corner of his eyes, he thinks he sees Chris biting his lip in concern. "Listen, maybe we should talk about our love life later. Not now. Really. It's...just not a good time."

_"...Fine. I'll let you go this time, but don't think I'll let this go forever. By our next conversation, at least you should get a date. Changing the subject, how is Hogwarts? How's the job going, then? Everything good?"_

"It's been great so far! Really. Students are charming, staff is nice, food is delicious, the place is wonderful."

_"I'm glad. I knew you would like it! Hogwarts is truly magical, no pun intended. Even now, it brings me so many good memories."_

"Must have been nice," Viktor smiles. Inside though, he feels a certainly bitterness. His childhood, as enjoyable as it was, had revolved solely around the Quidditch field. He can't reverse time. He knows would never get those types of memories, the memories most people had about their youth and their time at school.

_"Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?"_

"The what?" Viktor asks, blinking confusedly. That hadn't come with the tour he'd been given when he'd first arrived at Hogwarts.

_"Oh ho ho! They didn't tell you? Oh well, I'll let you learn on your own, but I'm sure you'll love it as much as I did."_

"Chris..."

_"Anyways, how are the little brats? First-years flying are terrifying. Any near-deaths?"_

"Too many to count, really. To be honest though, some of it wasn't their fault. Some involved technical malfunctions with the equipment."

_"No surprise there. They are probably using the same brooms I used when I was a first-year."_

"The brooms could be better," Viktor agrees, telling Chris. "I'll be pushing to increase budgeting towards new equipment and improved facilities the next few days. I scheduled a meeting with the Headmistress this week. Maybe I can get some of my sponsors to help too? I still have contracts with them, and they are supporting me even after retirement."

_"Look at you, all professional! I think that's actually a good idea."_

"Well, retirement makes you more mature, I suppose."

 _"I suppose so. I wouldn't know. At least, I think I have around four more years in me. Maybe I could go into commentating after retirement,"_ Chris muses. _"Why not? Sounds fun."_

"You, as a commentator? More like you'd focus on everyone's ass, rather than the actual plays," Viktor jokes, rolling his eyes. "Remember how we went to watch the quarterfinals match between Spain and Portugal a few years back? All you talked about was how nice the Spanish robe colors suited Jesús Hernández' ass - "

_"Well, Hernández' ass is pretty fine, you need to admit-"_

"Chris, once again, I remind you that you are married."

_"And I remind you, once again, that I am indeed happily married and that you, in contrast, are pitifully pining over someone for no reason, since you could easily just talk to them and confess."_

"Ouch, touché."

 _"It's not untrue, though,"_ Chris replies cheerfully. Then, his eyes soften. _"I have to go, Viktor. We'll talk later?"_

"So soon?" Viktor says. It is meant to come out jokingly, but as the words spill out of his mouth, they manage to sound a little lonely.

 _"Yes, um, the team is going out for some drinks,"_ Chris explains. His eyes remain soft. _"Listen, Viktor, I don't want you to feel pressured, but think things through, all right? You know, we all miss you..."_

 _"Aw, that's sweet!"_ Viktor exclaims, but a dark voice inside of him feeds him signs of foreshadowing. He thinks he knows where Chris is getting to. _"Have fun in your night out! I've always adored the Swiss team. I miss them too! Give my greetings to them all! And in particular, say hello to little Lise! Twenty now, right? Ah, I remembered her senior debut like it was yesterday. The kids grow up so fast, don't they? She made me cookies last time I saw her - "_

"Viktor, you know I am not talking about just the Swiss team," Chris says, frowning. "I mean the Quidditch world. No, the whole world - "

_"You make it seem as if I died, Chris."_

"You didn't, but I'm just saying...I don't know if this is some sort of phase, or - "

Viktor's jaw tightens. _"You sound like my parents when I came out to them, Chris. This is not a phase. I am retiring, and there is no way to convince otherwise. It's set in stone. I am not going back to the field. Not now, not ever."_

Chris is quiet for a while, and then he speaks. He sounds apologetic. _"Sorry. That's not what I meant. I just...want to make sure you're happy. I know you've been pressured for years, heck, we've all been, but you, more than anyone. It's good you're following your own heart."_ He pauses, then says, _"You know...you know you can tell me anything, if you need to, right?"_

"I know. Thanks."

After that, he says his goodbyes to Chris, and he stays there, laying in bed, sighing and thinking. He'd sounded cold, but he knows the Swiss understands he truly didn't mean to. Chris is a true friend, and he loves him. He knows that, doesn't hold anything against him, but sometimes he feels as if no one understands him. Even surrounded by people, he is lonely. But then, loneliness is not one-dimensional.

He knows he needs to get going, since he needs to be in the Dining Hall for dinner soon, but for one moment, Viktor closes his eyes. Suddenly, he is transported to last year's Sochi World Cup, holding the Golden Snitch in his hand. He is triumphant, his teammates are rushing towards him, and the whole stadium, more than hundreds of thousands strong, cheers wildly. He has reassured them of his status as legend. He is on the top of the world.

Or is he?

Viktor heads to the bathroom to wash his face, clear his thoughts.

He loves his new life at Hogwarts, but...there are some things Viktor can't help but miss.

 

* * *

  
It is a well-known fact that newly-appointed Flying instructor, retired Russian Quidditch legend and seven-time winner of the senior World Cup, Viktor Nikiforov, is heads-over-heels in love with shy Charms professor Yuuri Katsuki.

If someone tells Viktor to describe Yuuri, he doesn't think words would suffice. Yuuri is like spring after winter, like blooming flowers after harsh harvest. He is like the sky at sunrise, warm and passionate, an explosion of life and color. He is oceans and he is mountains. He is fragrant fruit and strong spices. He is laughter and joy. He is wind and he is sun. He is summer days and peaceful nights. He is sweet song, a majestic symphony, with a rhythm rivaling the beat of Viktor's heart around him. Yuuri is the abstract, the concrete. He is the visible, the invisible. He is the -

" - _Viktor_ , are you even listening to me?"

"Of course," Viktor says smoothly, smiling. He looks up and is brought back to reality by a very annoyed-looking Georgi Popovich. "Something about heartbreak, right?"

Georgi glares at him, while the rest of the professors present hide grins. In truth, Viktor likes Georgi, the Potions professor, a lot. For one, he is also Russian, which makes him a default confidant of Viktor's. It's nice to be able to have private conversations with someone in their mother tongue. But he also genuinely likes Georgi. Melodramatic, sure. Clingy, possibly. Has a questionable taste of fashion, definitely. However, Georgi is a good person. He is funny without meaning to, kind, good-hearted, dedicated, and somewhat selfless in some matters, always willing to give a helping hand. Viktor has learned to beyond flaws, sometimes.

"No, I was discussing lesson plans, and how we could relate them to each others' subjects. But seeing as you are clearly not paying attention, you must also clearly have no concern for the academic progress and wellbeing of your stu-"

"Now, now," a soft but firm voice says to Viktor's left, "let us not go to arguments in the dining table. Georgi, what did you say you were teaching now? Have you gotten to Amortentia yet?"

Viktor knows that voice belongs to Leo de la Iglesia, House Head for Ravenclaw, professor of Muggle Studies (fitting, seeing as the man came from a large Muggle family with absolutely no wizarding precedents), and creator of more than 200 love songs and sonnets, all low-key dedicated to Herbology professor Guang Hong Ji.

"That's what we're doing right now, unfortunately," Georgi says, looking melancholic.

"Unfortunately?"

"Every time I am brewing it, I only smell _her_ ," Georgi sighs, clutching his chest dramatically, as if in true pain.

"There, there, it'll be all right," Leo says comfortingly.

As they continue speaking, Viktor eats quietly, returning to his own world away from the commotion of the Dining Hall. He wonders what exactly he would smell if he came close to an Amortentia potion. Truthfully, he's never been too fond of it. After all, amortentia does not create true love, it only creates obsession, fixation, false infatuation. He thinks that when it comes to things like emotions, magic can never really compare. It's better to let things like that happen naturally. Nevertheless, he supposes smell is harmless, right? And he has always been curious...

"Oh, _Amortentia_ , is it now? It's that time of the year already?"

Phichit Chulanont, charismatic History of Magic professor, smoothly slips into the seat to Viktor's right. Guang Hong follows behind him, giving Leo a thankful smile for saving him a seat. (Although, Viktor reckons Leo would also jump off a cliff if Guang Hong asked him to.) Their plates are immediately filled with delicious, juicy foods.

"The time of the year where you try to play Cupid and ship not only us, but the poor students? No, not yet Phichit, we haven't even finished the year," Leo says, rolling his eyes.

" _Ugh_ , don't remind me," Phichit groans. "I have to grade like sixty essays over the weekend. Plus, exam season is coming up soon, and that's going to feel like death."

"I agree! I love the students, but it's only been a few months, and I'm already ready to combust," Guang Hong puffs out tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Leo gently pushes a warm cup of chamomile tea he saved for him, looking endlessly enamoured.

"The sixth-years are going to be tested soon on making the Amortentia," Georgi sighs. "It will be awful. I only hope we can finish this unit quickly and progress forward. Perhaps the Draught of Living Death is more suitable for me. That's how I feel every day anyways."

Viktor laughs, "Dramatic as always, Georgi! Who knows, you might exceed me one day!"

"You? Not possible."

"Ouch!"

"You two, defying all Russian stereotypes," Phichit grins. "Well, I, for once, enjoy Amortentia potions! They're fun to smell after all. I always smell fresh likes, Candy Crush, and Instagram followers!"

Leo frowns at him. "Those can be smells?"

"Don't insult my love! And, since you are being so judgemental today, what do _you_ smell, Leo?"

Leo blushes a little. Everyone but him notices how intently and nervously Guang Hong's eyes are fixed on him. He rubs the back of his neck, flashing a shy smile. "Um...it's been a while, so I'm not too sure, but last I smelled I think it was wet soil, flowers, vanilla and rain, juniper breeze, and some hints of oolong tea."

"Oh _wow_ , what a coincidence," Phichit drawls slyly, not sounding surprised at all. But then, neither is Viktor, who has has been dubbed by Chris as the 'most oblivious person on the planet' and has only been working here three months. That says something. "Juniper breeze happens to be the smell of Guang Hong's lotion."

Leo glares warningly at the Thai, while Guang Hong blushes. "Phichit..."

"Oh! And isn't oolong tea Guang Hong's favorite?"

Viktor turns and further down the table, Sara Crispino, the bright and beautiful Transfiguration professor, grins mischievously. She has finished a rapid-fire debate in full-blown Italian with her twin brother, Astronomy professor Michele. Viktor barely knows the language, has only been in Italy once for a minor tournament, but he thinks they spoke about soccer teams, or maybe the proper way for making fettuccine. Who knows? Her brother looks warily at the rest of the people eating.

"Not to mention," she continues teasingly, "that Guang Hong spends practically half the day in the greenhouse, full of soil and plants."

" _Et tu, Brute_?" says Leo, looking at Sara, with a shy little smile of mock betrayal and a slight flush rising to his cheeks.

In that moment, Michele suddenly gets up and angrily points at Leo.

"What? What did I hear you just say? Did you call my sister a brute?! You are going to regret this, de la Iglesia! Prepare for a duel! I am going to - !"

"Uh - um, no! I-It's a Muggle reference. It's a line from a famous play," a quiet voice says, cutting in hurriedly. It is a voice that makes Viktor's heart skip a beat.

A few days before the first day of term, when Viktor had been given his tour through Hogwarts, he'd been taken away by everything. The people, the place, the history, the architecture, the symbolism, and that indescribable magical feeling at Hogwarts had been truly awe-inspiring, absolutely incredible. Nevertheless, what had taken his breath away the most was the sight of an adorable Japanese professor, talking to the House Elves with a smile.

Viktor doesn't believe in love-at-first-sight, but now, he is considering it, because Yuuri Katsuki is different than most people. His eyes hold a warmth and kindness he's never seen before, chocolate brown with understanding and strength beyond his age. Viktor never seems to see him in the hallways, and when he does, Yuuri always seems to run extra quickly past him, so they never have full-on conversations. He is an enigma, but an enigma that Viktor wants to unwrap carefully and preciously, because being next to Yuuri, truly earning his trust, is the biggest honor he could ever have.

Michele, although grumpy and apprehensive most of the time, actually seems to like Yuuri, instead of tolerating him like the rest of them. (But then, who can hate someone as precious as Yuuri Katsuki?) He pauses, mumbles a little in acknowledgement, and sits back down. He doesn't know the reference, coming from a traditional Wizarding family, with no Muggle antecedents. "Oh."

"Thanks, Yuuri. Saved my back," Leo grins, sighing in relief.

"You make it seem as if I'd bite your head off," Viktor thinks he hears Michele mutter to the side.

"Where were you, anyways?" Guang Hong asks him in concern.

"Sorry, sorry, I was doing some research," Yuuri mumbles, shyly re-adjusting his glasses. They have blue frames that suit him wonderfully. But then, Viktor thinks everything looks wonderful to him. He could wear a mop on his head and Viktor would swoon. "For a Charms assignment I'm giving to the fifth-years."

"Hey! What did we say about apologies?" Phichit exclaims.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot. S-I mean, okay," Yuuri says, and Phichit smiles at him comfortingly.

"You seem a little stressed. Don't you want to sit down for a second? Have something," Guang Hong says. "Really. It'll keep you energized."

"Yuuri, hi! Here! Have my seat! Have something to eat! Please!" Viktor says, immediately shooting up at the idea of volunteering. Leo rolls his eyes in amusement. Guang Hong giggles a little. Sara smiles knowingly. Georgi sighs, mumbling something on the lines of the joys and heartbreaks of young love, as if he were some old man.

"He already has a seat," Michele points out.

It's true, they're all assigned seats in the table, but Viktor is still not giving up a chance to be nice and chivalrous.

Yuuri blushes, waving his hand repeatedly, mumbling something about "it's okay, he needs to go back to the library anyways". He quickly grabs a piece of bread from Phichit's plate and turns to the Flying instructor.

"H-Hi, V-Viktor-san!" he says. It comes off with a half-squeak, and he quickly dashes out to the amusement of the whole table of professors.

"I wish he'd drop the honorific," Viktor pouts, not truly able to get the picture of adorable blushing Yuuri out of his head. "It makes me seem so old..."

"You _are_ older - "

"- Only by four years!"

Phichit smirks. "You're smitten."

"Is it obvious?" moans Viktor, burying his head in his hands. He knows he looks pitiful, but at this point he's spiralled too far in to care.

Technically, Viktor thinks he gets along with Phichit best. After all, he is the one he met first, the one who'd given him the tour through Hogwarts. He is also quite friendly and sociable, clicking with Viktor well. Viktor thinks he would get along with Chris too if they met.

("Anya, she was the Flying instructor before you came," Phichit informs Viktor near the end of the first week of Hogwarts, while filing his nails one day. They lounge in the secret staff room of Hogwarts, one that no student knows exists. Not even Harry Potter had known about it.

 _Of course_ it was Phichit who told him. He is eerily knowing of all issues, and practically the gossip hotspot - for both students and teachers alike. "She and Georgi had something, but then, she left him, and ever since, he's been moping."

"When did she leave him?"

"Two years ago. Then, she couldn't bear Georgi's drama, quit - and ta da! Now you're here."

"Two years ago? Wow.")

"Okay, listen, I am going to tell you something, but don't freak out," Phichit grins, leaning in closer gleefully. He is obviously enjoying this. And why wouldn't? He's always loved being in the center of the drama.

"I won't," Viktor promises, feeling he might just not follow up on that.

He doesn't.

"I might have gotten you a date with Yuuri,"

Viktor nearly falls off his chair in surprise. The professors only turn to look at him briefly, but then go back to their respective conversations. They are already used to some of Viktor's antics. Some students turn around and look at him, giving a few giggles, but otherwise don't pay too much attention to them.

"What?! When?!" he hisses, unable to keep the half-excitement, half-nervousness.

"Uh, Hogsmeade, this weekend?"

"This weekend - ? Phichit, that's in _two days_." Viktor feels like death. How is he going to pull this off? He feels he needs to prepare at least two months in advance to go on a date with someone like Katsuki Yuuri. He's been dreaming of this moment for the months he's been working at Hogwarts, and he finally gets his chance...but with a last minute notice?

"Was that a short notice?" Phichit says with a raised eyebrow, as if reading Viktor's mind.

"Honestly, yes, but I'll take what I have," Viktor says, shrugging.

The Thai grins, raising an eyebrow. "So you're really serious about this."

"Of course," Viktor replies, awfully sober. Who wouldn't take Yuuri Katsuki seriously? He continues questioning the whole thing. "But, wait, how did you get Yuuri to go on a date with me? I've been trying to talk to him for the past three months, and after 'hi' he always seems to run away from me - !"

"Well, let's say it's not exactly a 'date-date', if you know what I mean."

The Russian rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Er, no, I don't."

"It's a date disguised as a social gathering. Yuuri...is a little shy, as you know, and needs just a tiny bit of coaxing. Honestly, he likes you too, Viktor - "

"He does?!" Viktor feels ready to ascend the worldly heavens, to cleanse himself off all lowly mortal sins and embrace the skies above. Yuuri likes him! Yuuri, who he'd believed hated him, kept avoiding him in hallways and stayed as far away from him when they were in the same room.

"Of course he does, silly, otherwise I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of setting this up, I'd be threatening with you castration and asking you to back off," Phichit says, awfully light-hearted, but deadly serious. "Anyways, the occasion is discussing lesson plans. I told Yuuri we are doing it in the weekend because the students will be in Hogsmeade, and they are less likely to disturb us then. I asked him if he would come, and he gave me a definite 'yes', so all we need is for you to show up."

"But if _you_ , of all people, asked to get together to discuss lesson plans - "

"Oí! What is that supposed to mean?"

"- wouldn't that be a little suspicious?"

Phichit snaps his fingers, with a smug grin. "Aha! Except I didn't ask him. I got Cao Bin to do it for me."

"Cao Bin? As in, the one from Arithmancy?" _The one I haven't seen for three months ever since the first day of the term?_

"The very one," Phichit says, looking pleased. After all, he has always prided himself in doing the impossible.

Viktor says. "So, basically, the four of us are going to get together to talk about lesson plans, and then...?"

"As I said before, it's not really a date," Phichit re-explains. "It's supposed to be a 'professor bonding moment' and a discussion about inter-connecting subjects in our lesson plans - "

"Georgi mentioned something like that."

" - But I am going to 'get sick' from eating too many Every Flavour Beans, and Cao Bin is going to show up, but magically vanish five minutes later like he usually does, because that man is like a phantom. I mean, seriously, those are some serious skills! He might just even be a ghost, pass through walls, that kind of thing - okay! Point is, it'll just be the two of you."

"Just the two of us..." Viktor doesn't know if to be bursting with excitement, or bursting for the sake of bursting.

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Nikiforov. Don't mess this up."

"I won't!" he promises, feeling a little indignant. Why does everyone assume he is playing around? It must be those magazines, always portraying him as the 'incurable playboy', even if he's only been the exact opposite.

"Or I'll wreck you," Phichit whispers, leaning close into his ear. "If I hear that you've even hurt Yuuri, made him even sniff, I'll make sure you never want to step out of your door every day of your miserable existence. Trust me, you don't want to challenge me. I have enough blackmail to ruin your life to the next century. For instance, wouldn't it be easy to leak photos of what happened in...say, Helsinki?"

Viktor's eyes widen in surprise. "How do you know about that?! It's even from my juniors!"

"Oh, Viktor. I know everything," says Phichit with a threatening smile. Suddenly, the knife he was holding to butter his bread seemed even more dangerous. However, the smile vanishes as quickly as it forms and Phichit goes back to his usual, cheerful demeanor. "So! You'll have around three to four hours with him to yourself. Use it wisely. Personally, I suggest you start with Honeydukes, as Yuuri loves sweets. Try to avoid Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - at least for now. That place is known to be swarmed with couples, and that might intimidate him. You don't want that. Make him feel happy, confident and safe!"

What a terrifying force of nature, Phichit Chulanont.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the advice," Viktor smiles, pushing dark thoughts of corpses dumped in dark alleys away to the back of his mind. He feels a little giddy already.

Merlin's beard, he has _a date with Yuuri Katsuki!_

 

* * *

  
Viktor figures that he needs to spark a connection with Yuuri, to create a more solid first impression.

He knows this from...a certain experience.

So, with one day left for his big day, Viktor heads over after one of his lessons to a certain classroom in the first floor. He slows down as he reaches there, making sure to stay closer to the walls as students stream out, chattering excitedly. To get to Muggle Studies, he has to pass through a showroom, and it's breathtaking. Even though he comes with a purpose, the curious, almost child-like side of Viktor can't help but pause to gape and look at each and every glass-covered display, ranging with objects small and intricate, to large and sleek. This slows down the process, but he can't help it. Everything is so strange, yet so wonderfully different. He hasn't had too much exposure to the Muggle world (a lot of it involved Yakov trying to make sure another airplane incident didn't happen), but it's incredible to think they've accomplished so much with no magic to guide them.

Merlin knows how Viktor would have gotten this far without a few cooking or cleaning spells under his sleeve.

"Wow," he says, looking at a strange device.

"That's a toaster," a voice says behind him, sounding amused.

Viktor turns around quickly, feeling his heart hammering quickly.

There, smiling shyly, is no other than Yuuri Katsuki.

What has he done to deserve this? he wonders, trying to avoid an involuntary heart attack. Before yesterday, he would barely have seen Yuuri once a week. Now he's not only glanced at him, stood next to him, but _spoken_ to him for two consecutive days? It almost feels like his birthday.

"O-Oh! Haha, yes, I knew that," Viktor says, laughing nervously.

"So, surely, you must know what it does?"

Viktor raises his hands in mock defeat after a few moments of silence, and grins teasingly. "Okay, you got me! But in my defense, the last time I was allowed near a Muggle device, I blew it up."

"Fascinating, it seems I've found Viktor Nikiforov's fatal weakness," Yuuri smiles.

Viktor feels Cupid's arrow somehow lodge even deeper into the confines of his heart. Viktor loves Yuuri's smile, loves this charming, witty, teasing side of him he rarely gets to see, beneath his usual image of shy and quiet professor. He almost forgets to reply, even, but his inner voice saves him, telling him to 'get his shit together' and do something before it becomes awkward for the two of them, as had been the case before.

"So, pray tell, what does it do, oh wise sage?" the Russian grins jokingly, giving a fake bow.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but his smile only looks...fond? He points out the different parts. His voice is soft and gentle, very clear, very soothing. "It makes toast. Basically, you put the bread in the slots of the appliance, and then you click at the settings. Afterwards, it exposes the bread to heat and makes it go through a type of reaction called Maillard reaction. It's between amino acids and reducing sugars, and gives toast its distinctive taste. Steak goes through it too. When the toast goes through that reaction, it's easier to put toppings, like butter and jelly, on it."

"Wow, you're so smart, Yuuri!" Viktor blurts out, amazed. Somehow, his already almost non-existent filter becomes null when he is around the Charms professor, but then...is that a bad thing? Yuuri is truly incredible. He truly knows nothing about him. And to think this is the bare tip of the iceberg.

Yuuri blushes. "I-It's nothing, really. It's just dumb stuff, I know."

"It's not dumb; it's really interesting!" Viktor exclaims. "By the way, did Phichit mention to you Hogsmeade this weekend?"

The Charms professor's eyes suddenly widen like a deer in the spotlights. "H-He told you too? A-Are you going to go too, V-Viktor-san?"

"I was planning to," he replies, feigning innocence. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"N-N-No, o-of course not!" Yuuri, who has suddenly begun stuttering. "I-I, s-sorry! I suddenly remembered I-I have something! Yes, I have something!"

Then, before Viktor can say anything, he runs away at top speed.

The Russian only sighs, standing there. He feels like a character in some Muggle fairytale Leo de la Iglesia had told him once about. He is the Prince Charming in Cinderella, when the clock has just struck midnight, and he is left there chasing after a dream-like person. Except, this is something that has happened to Viktor more than once, and not once did he ever receive a left behind glass slipper.

Speaking of de la Iglesia, Viktor remembers his original purpose and steers himself. He heads straight to the classroom, trying to block all of the other interesting displays out of his mind, and after a small knock, slips into the classroom. The Muggle Studies professor is lounging relaxedly in one of the chairs, a weird one that is spinny and with wheels, holding a sort of flat device that he assumes is a Muggle invention.

"Hi Leo!" Viktor greets cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Viktor, how are you?" says Leo amiably.

"I'm good! How are you? I've never been here too often, but it looks really nice! It has a cozy feel?"

"I've been doing well, thanks. And I know. I helped redecorate a little this summer though, since it looked a little ancient last year. It's one of my favorite places in Hogwarts, to be honest," Leo says. "Did you know this is the only place where there is Wi-fi?"

"Where there is... _what_?"

"Wi-fi. It's a wireless networking system that provides Internet, basically. That's why you'll often see Yuuri hanging out here, or now, Phichit." Leo scrolls on his device, shaking his head. "That man has been a menace ever since he discovered Instagram."

"I won't ask what that is," Viktor jokes. He points at Leo's flat device. "What's that, though?"

"It's a tablet," he replies.

Viktor blinks.

"It's...like a laptop, except smaller, lighter, and with a touchscreen. I mean, some laptops have touchscreens too, but I guess they're a little inefficient. Oh - yeah, a laptop is like a computer, except it's portable. It's not like a desktop, that you can only use in one place."

"I don't know what half of those words mean," Viktor confesses.

"I wouldn't know half of the terminology and code words you Quidditch players use in the field, so I think we'd be even. But well, I suppose you are here to talk about Yuuri, am I right? Try to understand Muggle culture more to make connections in your date this weekend?" Leo muses, putting his tablet on his desk and turning on his swivel chair to look at Viktor, giving him his full attention.

Viktor gawks at him. "H-How'd you know?"

"Phichit has been playing matchmaker since the beginning of time. He's tried this with everyone - he even once tried to set up Moaning Myrtle with another ghost. Anyways, I had no doubt he'd pick on you and Yuuri as unsuspecting victims. Although, I do admit his cause is very worthy this time," Leo smiles, his tone amused.

"I'd say the same of you," Viktor jokes back.

Leo flushes. "What...what Guang Hong and I have, it's complicated. It's not like you and Yuuri."

"Isn't it? All I see is two people in love."

"Like you'd be one to talk. But well, Guang Hong...is in another league, I think. I'd just be pining after him forever," Leo shrugs. Viktor feels a little incredulous, but is too shocked to say anything. He didn't know Leo is so blind to what is so obvious. Is this how Yakov has been feeling for the past decade? Perhaps it's time to send a nice gift basket over to him. Being a professor definitely has made him more empathic. "So, where'd you like to start?"

"If you'd give me like a quick review of everything, I think I'd be pretty good."

"More than five hundred years worth of references, in a mere two hours?"

Viktor pauses. "Um, now that I think of it, it may not be the best decision. I think...maybe we can start with today? You know, the reference you said to Sara?"

"Ah, that? Good choice, I think that's a good place to start! I think you'll like where we'd go with that one. Well, it's from _Julius Caesar_ ," Leo informs him. He continues on, judging Viktor's confused face and blinking eyes as an incentive. "You know, William Shakespeare? The Bard? Greatest playwright in the world, brilliant poet and writer? He wrote _Romeo and Juliet_? Uh... _Hamlet_? Y-You don't know _Hamlet_?"

"...I am not too fond of a reading, actually. I had an interest initially, I suppose, but I was usually so busy with training, I never truly had time. So, I was never truly able to turn it into a passion. Besides, I never got to choose books, since they were all tutor-picked, and they all ended up being boring things from four centuries ago. I think the last thing I read and genuinely enjoyed was one of the household romances. You know, the ones older women and other sappy romantic people like, with the overly-cliché plotlines, and - "

" - shirtless men in the covers? Yeah, we have them too," Leo says weakly.

He tries to sound joking, but he really just looks like he is using every piece of self-restraint in his body to stop himself from murdering Viktor on the spot. The former Quidditch player notices from the corner of his eye three whole rows of books in a nearby bookshelf, all SHAKESPEARE in the spines. Whoops.

"Okay," the Muggle Studies professor says, after breathing a little. "We have a lot to cover, so we should start now. I think some introductory remarks with Shakespeare to start us up. Definitely some Romeo and Juliet. You'll like it. It's a play. Very famous. Very iconic. Very romantic."

"It sounds lovely - !"

" - Except they all sort of die in the end, spoiler," Leo says, grinning apologetically.

"So where's the romance in that?!"

"You still have a lot to learn, young padawan," Leo says sagely, yet cryptically, drumming his fingers expertly on his desk.

"What's a padawan?"

"That's one of the things you'll learn."

**Author's Note:**

> Readers are embraced with love, but kudos, reviews, bookmarks, and so more are met with extra appreciation! I hope everything was to everyone's liking! 
> 
> Next chapter: the date, an old event, past acquaintances, and more.


End file.
